The First Season
by acidonix
Summary: 2318. Autumn. Balls. Galas. Dresses. Relationships. Love. Heartbreak. Elegance. Drama. Drugs. Champagne. Death. Welcome to the lives of the Chosen, Manhattan's Elite.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rachel

Rachel had decided that Manhattan was beautiful, for such a fake, disgusting place. She had never been across the line before, but now that she was she wanted to run, sprint back to the Projects. Nothing was more nauseating than watching rich people fluff their hair and sip champagne.

She was out on the terrace, trying to get a few moments alone. Her red hair was straight as a board, sleek and glossy looking. Her makeup was perfection and her green orbs glowed in the night sky. She was beautiful, and she knew it, but she had never felt more out of place than right now, and confidence was half of beauty.

She wished Percy was here. He could wrap his arms around her, and everything would be okay. Every worry she had, every doubt, they would all wash away. She couldn't bear to think they only had one more week together.

She heard a voice, but she didn't pay much attention. It was a girl's, harsh and uninviting. Sad too though, like something terrible had happened to her.

"Are you Rachel Elizabeth Dare?" The girl asked.

Rachel whipped around, her ivory gown flowing in the wind. "Yes?" She asked, eyebrow arching.

"So your dad is Alexander Dare." Her black long hair somehow seemed to contrast with the black thread of her dress. It shifted around her, hugging every curve, and her golden arm bangles made an elegant clicking noise every time she moved. The girl would have looked like a supermodel – everybody over here does – except her eyes ruined the picture. They were an electric blue, which normally would have been pretty, except they were fixed on Rachel with the most intense gaze, she wanted to jump off the building.

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged slightly. Over the past month, she had learned to act like a Chosen when her family had slowly started integration. Her dad had showed "great promise" the government had said, after he had become a huge success in real estate, and they wanted to move them into the Luna Tower as soon as possible. They had attended party after party, with outfits that cost more than her family had owned in the past ten years. The Chosen were elusive, beautiful, mysterious. Or at least, that was there façade, so Rachel learned it. "Who are you?"

"Thalia Grace." She snarled. "You may have heard of me." The girl – Thalia – was dangerously close now. Rachel felt the cool glass press on her back.

"Umm, no." Rachel said.

"Really? You mean you have no idea how your mom slept with my dad, and ruined my life. Because I sure as hell know." Thalia snarled. Her eyes were wild and unfocused. _Drugs._ Rachel realized. Too late, she realized the position she was in. The glass wasn't tall, maybe only three feet. And Thalia was mad.

"It wasn't my fault!" Rachel said, desperate.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But somebody has to pay." Thalia shoved her, and Rachel's head flung over the side, red hair dangling in a tangled mess, whipping in the wind.

"Thalia. You're not thinking straight." Rachel pleaded, trying to reason.

"What do you know about me?" Thalia screamed, so loudly Rachel wasn't sure how nobody else heard. Thalia gave her another shove, and Rachel fell further.

She closed her eyes, and almost found herself willing Thalia to push her. Her skin felt like it was peeling off, her hair was in knots and Rachel found herself realizing she had nothing left to live for. Her home was in the Projects, and if she couldn't live there, then she might as well die here. It seemed like a fitting end. To die in the place she so desperately didn't want to be.

"You and your stupid low-life family ruined," Push. "my," Push. "life!" Thalia screamed and Rachel felt her feet give.

For two minutes, she had never felt more at peace with life. She spread her arms, floating down. The wind blew her shoes off, and they fell to the side. She took one last –

Thalia

Thalia had never meant to kill her. Never. She wasn't a killer, hell she couldn't imagine herself even hurting somebody. The drugs messed with her mind. She was on so many pills right now, she hadn't even noticed they were by the edge. When Rachel went over, Thalia was lucky the force didn't pull her too.

If she could call herself lucky. She _killed_ someone. Oh, gods. She stumbled back to the party, unaware of the tears streaming down her cheeks, mascara smeared and lipstick smudged.

She clawed at her dress, trying desperately to be free of it. Her breaths were shallow, choked. People stared, but she didn't, she couldn't care. Everything was so wrong. Her life, her friends, her family it was all so fucking perfect and Thalia felt anything but perfect and she just couldn't deal with it any longer.

"Thalia?" Annabeth's voice called out. Of course, Little Miss Perfect had to be the one to find her. She loved Annabeth, she really did, but she was the epitome of the Chosen. Perfect face, perfect hair, perfect body, perfect attitude and she handled it all with such grace and poise that everybody kneeled at her feet. It was absolutely disgusting and amazing all at the same time. "Oh, Thalia, what's wrong? Shhh." Annabeth wrapped her in a hug, and guided her away from the crowds. Thalia clutched at Annabeth's skinny strap on her purple gown, clinging to her warm sweaty skin like it was her lifeline. e


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Annabeth

"Mmmm." Annabeth rolled over and groaned into her silk grey pillow, her alarm going off for the third time that morning. Sunlight was filtering through her blinds, and the city of New York had been awake for hours. It never slept, actually, and in History last year she had learned that it used to be the slogan of the city. How silly, cities having slogans. She couldn't even imagine.

"Annabeth." Her mother knocked. "Get up, please."

"Coming, coming." Annabeth swung her legs over the edge and stretched, her white tank top rising up to reveal a toned and tanned midriff. She summered in Monte Carlo that year, and had spent nearly every day sipping vodka tonics and laying on the beach. Her skin had become a nice golden bronze color; something she knew the other kids would envy. People in New York didn't spend much time outside.

She looked out the window at the glittering skyscrapers, adults in their work clothes, kids in uniforms going to their first day of school. In the distance, she could barely make out the line that divided Manhattan. The Chosen versus The Projects. Annabeth's family was one of the wealthiest, so they lived far away from the other side, in the neighborhood known as Soho a long time ago. Her mother, Athena, had designed almost all of New Manhattan twenty years ago, and her father was a history professor at Columbia University. Athena was gone all the time now, doing projects all over the world. Sometimes Annabeth had to remind herself that her last name was Chase, and they lived on the top floor of Liset Tower. The Tower neighborhood system had only been around for a little longer than how old Annabeth was. It was crazy to think of the skyscrapers as not even a hundred floors.

The government of New York had chosen to divide Manhattan when the crime rates reached an all-time high about a few hundred years ago. They had divided it down the middle, and moved the wealthiest people in the city to the south side, and the poor to the north side. Annabeth had heard stories about the other side, but she had never dared to step foot over there. Everybody knew it was a suicide mission. One sight of a chosen, and people in the projects would jump her.

Annabeth stumbled over to her walk in closet, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, trying to pick out an outfit for her first day of senior year. Mornings had never really been her thing, except today would be exciting. Two kids from the projects would join her class this year. Every year, they sent two seniors from the projects to go to school with the Chosen. There was only one high school now, Manhattan High School, and it took up five floors in midMedius tower near 5th avenue. These Project seniors were supposed to be the best. The best grades, best looks, best promise. Whoever the government thought could enhance the culture of the Chosen.

She picked out a dark plaid mini skirt and a silk white top. They had to wear uniforms, but they were pretty loose. It was usually just a plaid skirt with a plain colored top. Annabeth always looked forward to Friday's, when she could show off whatever new Prada jacket or Chanel sunglasses she had bought during the week. She stepped into her shower, and let the warm water rush down her naked body. She loved showers. There was something so intimate about them, like for ten minutes every day, it was just you and your thoughts. Her mother had taught her from a young age that you didn't come out of your room until your hair was blow dried and glossy, makeup was perfect and her outfit had been pressed and completed with shoes and accessories. The bots in her room busied themselves with making her bed, ironing her clothes, picking out her shoes, but it still took Annabeth almost an hour to get ready, and it was almost 7:45 by the time she joined her family in the breakfast room.

"Good morning." She said politely as she slid into a seat next to Matthew. Their breakfast table was a nook in a window that overlooked Washington Square Park. It was the only park left in Manhattan. Central Park was demolished after the Great Heat Wave because it caught on fire. All that was left was a tree that was growing through Natura Tower. There were six towers in total in Manhattan. Liset Tower was the most elite. Everybody who was anybody in Manhattan lived here. Hollywood Tower was all actors. Medius Tower was all business; schools, offices, doctors. Natura Tower was zoos, parks, aquariums. Piedaterre Tower was hotels, and Pauper Tower was everybody who couldn't afford Liset Tower.

"Good morning." Her mother said sipping her coffee, but never looking up from her phone. Her dad nodded from the head of the table, his eyes glued to the New York Times. Her brothers had one of their weird silent twin conversations, then all of a sudden started throwing grapes at each other.

"Boys." Her mother chastised without a glance. A maid, Marianne, poured Annabeth a glass of orange juice. Annabeth reached for the eggs, and ate fast. Conversation was nonexistent, which wasn't out of the ordinary for her family.

Annabeth swallowed down the last of her orange juice. "May I be excused?"

"Yes. Don't be late." Her mother said, finally looking up from her phone. She made eye contact with Annabeth and Annabeth had to do everything in her power not to shiver. Seventeen years of looking at those grey eyes and she still couldn't get over how intimidating they were.

"Yes, mother." Annabeth slipped on her black stilettos, the ones she usually wore to school. She swung her black purse over her shoulder, grabbed her textbooks and picked her keychain off the hook in the front hall.

Her Mercedes Maybach had been pulled to the front of the building for her. The car had been a sixteenth birthday present, and Annabeth was in love. She thanked the valet, and sped off towards school, not bothering to set up the self-driving system.

One of her best friends, Silena, was waiting by her Porsche. Annabeth and her friends had reserved spots in the highest parking garage floor possible in the tower, and her group took up almost the whole floor.

"Hey!" Silena gave her a huge hug. "Oh my gods, I haven't seen you in forever! How was Monte Carlo? You have to tell me everything!" She squealed.

Annabeth laughed. "I will, I will. Where's everybody else?"

"Luke and Charlie just pulled up and Piper and Jason are making out in the back of his car. Nobody else is here yet. Who do you think it'll be?" Silena asked. Annabeth knew what she was talking about. The project kids.

"I have no idea." She admitted. "Maybe somebody we can have a little fun with, yeah?" Annabeth smirked.

"Of course." SIlena smiled. "Katie! Hazel! Hi!" The girls all gave each other hugs.

"Annabeth! It's been way too long." Hazel said.

"Agreed." Piper said, coming up behind them. "Lunch, today, we have to catch up."

"Well, duh." Annabeth said, and the girls laughed.

"Ladies." Luke said with a smile. "Babe." He said to Annabeth and kissed her.

"Hi, Luke." Annabeth said, pulling away. She and Luke had been dating for almost a year now, but Annabeth had never had the strongest feelings for him. Truthfully, she had started dating him for the popularity. Luke was captain of the football team, the quarterback, and arguably the hottest guy in their class. Annabeth would never admit this out loud, but she had only said yes to solidify her spot as Queen Bee. Now that she most definitely ran this school, the thought of breaking up with him had crossed her mind multiple times.

"What's up, bitches!" Thalia said, swinging the keys to her Lamborghini.

"Thalia!" Annabeth wrapped her best friend into a huge hug. Thalia and she had been friends since they were little, and Thalia was the only one of her friends that she didn't have to watch her back around. Hugs were exchanged, and the boys started towards the elevator, pushing and shoving each other. Annabeth just shook her head. The boys went up first, then Annabeth and her friends. The elevator ride was long and quiet. Their school was on the 200th floor through the 205th. Senior floor was all the way on the top.

The elevator dinged, and Annabeth linked arms with Thalia and Silena. "So. Who's ready for an awesome senior year?" They all smiled and laughed and when the doors opened, Annabeth strutted out, one step in front. She was confident, perfect, blonde hair glittering and grey eyes wide but demanding. People moved, conversations hushed, and Annabeth's lips curled up in an involuntary smile. High school never changed.

Annabeth Chase was a nerd. This was a fact she had kept from everybody in the student body except for Thalia. She had purposely gotten a B her freshman year so she wouldn't be valedictorian. Her mom's wrath that year had been well worth the social embarrassment she would have had to face at the end of her four years here. So, she actually enjoyed school. Loved it. Her first class was history, and she was taking Twentieth Century History this year, along with Thalia, Piper and Jason. Twentieth Century was the most in the past history offered here at MHS. It covered World War One, Two and the rise of many dictators across the world. History was always interesting, seeing how other people had lived before technology, before the separation.

Thalia, Piper and her found seats in the back of the class. A screen floated over and found its way to Annabeth's chair. She signed in, and busied herself with looking through the first lesson plan.

"Hello, class." The teacher greeted. "I'm Mr. Rylin, and I will be teaching this course of 20th Century. Please go to page 6 in your textbooks. We'll be starting this year off with the rise of Mussolini and Hitler, and how it led to World War One. The assignment for today is on your screen. Music is allowed, but there should be no talking during a work day. I will-"

The door opened, and Annabeth's jaw dropped. In the doorway stood a gorgeous, six foot tall boy. He was wearing khakis and a white t-shirt, the general school uniform, but nobody pulled it off like that. His eyes were sea green and his hair was jet black. Annabeth had to physically avert her eyes so she wouldn't look like a creep. Other girls giggled excitedly. "Uh, hi." The boy said. "I'm Percy Jackson." _The projects._ She realized.

"Hello, Mr. Jackson." Mr. Rylin said. "Find a seat, please. And don't be late to my class again.

"Sure." He said with shrug. Mr. Rylin gave him a look, but he let it slide. Annabeth held her breath as he slipped into the seat in front of her.

Annabeth scanned her Skyline Streaming Service for the playlist she had just made, and with a quick flick of her hand the music started to play in her head. Everybody in Manhattan, even the projects, had little computers in their heads. They could talk to their computer, and it communicated with the machines around them to do whatever they needed. She had just gotten into the first page of reading, scrolling through with her mind, when the boy – Percy – turned to look at her.

"Um." He said, and she paused the music. "How do you…" He motioned at his screen, keeping his voice low.

She looked at him incredulously. "You don't know?"

He shook his head, a slight blush spreading onto his cheeks, making him even more attractive if that was even – no. He was from the Projects and she was a Chosen. They didn't mix, and they never could. She almost laughed, thinking about what her mom and dad's reaction if she brought him home. _Hey, this is my friend, Percy! Oh, by the way, he lives across the line and doesn't know how to hold a fork right._ Not that she cared about things as shallow as that, but her parents certainly did.

Annabeth helped, teaching him how to guide the computer in his mind. She found out that people in the Projects didn't have computers. The two kids from across the line had gotten them put in when they were chosen to come over here. Percy looked completely bewildered every time the computer talked to him, but he eventually got it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile, but Annabeth was not having it.

"No problem." She said smoothly, but cold as if this was the last time they would be talking. Of course, in the back of her mind she knew that wasn't true, but she ignored it. With a flick, she started her music again, and silently started to work.

-0-

"Oh wow." Piper said. They were walking down the hall, on the way to their next class. The floor to ceiling glass windows showed off the glitter of Manhattan below, freshmen chatting excitedly around them. Unfortunately, their next class, English, was on the bottom floor, so they had to deal with gross, messy, obtusely loud freshmen for the next year. "He was so hot." Piper gushed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Guys, come on. He was just a boy."

"A hot one." Thalia added. "And I never talk about these things, so you know it's true."

"If he was rich, I'd be so down." Piper said.

"Piper, you have a boyfriend." Annabeth pointed out, pushing right into a freshman who apparently hadn't gotten the memo that you _moved_ for her – or any other senior for that matter.

"I'm allowed to look, aren't I?" Piper said, reapplying her lipstick. "Wait, I need to stop in the bathroom. I need to make sure it looks okay."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, you're fine. It looked fine ten minutes ago before you decided to mess with it."

"So it looks bad now!?" She shrieked.

"No, Piper, come on you're being ridiculous." Thalia said, pulling her into the English classroom. The seats were arranged in a semi-circle, and Annabeth internally groaned as she took a seat, calling over an electronic copy of Shakespeare's Macbeth. Still, seven hundred years later, they were still reading his poems. Not that Annabeth was complaining. She thought Shakespeare was an absolute genius, and loved his plays. Ms. Yang started to drone on about their syllabus and lessons for the first term, and Annabeth couldn't help but zone out. English had never been her favorite.

School dragged on. The first day was always so boring. Here's what you'll be doing for this year, here's what you need to bring to class, blah blah blah. Lunch couldn't have come sooner.

Her and her friends always spent the first lunch at Miang's Sushi. It was a famous, expensive, sushi place on the 188th floor. Most of the towers on their side of the line went up to at least the 250th floor, and the school building was one of the smallest towers. Neighborhoods were named by tower. Annabeth lived in the Liset Tower, the most glamourous, tallest tower in Manhattan, along with all of her other friends except Piper, who lived in midHollywood.

Miang's was packed, bright red pillows dotting the floor, waiters floating around on hoverboards with martinis. She and her friends found a spot in the middle of the room, kicking off their shoes to settle down on the red velvet. She sat between Luke and Katie, but the table was a big circle so she could clearly see everybody. She started to scan through the menu that floated over to her when they sat down, but Annabeth already knew what she wanted.

Luke slipped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple.

"The party's still on at your guys' house today, right?" Katie asked, looking at Thalia and Jason.

"Yeah. Parents are still out." Jason said.

"Nice of them to miss our first day of senior year." Thalia grumbled. Thalia and Jason were twins, but nobody would ever know. Jason was blonde with blue eyes, played sports, did his homework and was a model Chosen kid. Thalia, on the other hand, was a rebel. She had long black hair and electric blue eyes. She wore all black, all the time, but somehow pulled it off. She radiated confidence, and she was beautiful, but in an intimidating way.

The twelve of them chattered away, Travis and Connor making stupid jokes, Piper and Jason looking hopelessly in love it was almost disgusting, Silena and Beck holding hands, Katie and Thalia arguing over which sushi was better. Annabeth was so happy to be home.

Leaning her head on Luke's shoulder, she told the waitress what she wanted to eat. Annabeth was in a good mood, head spinning slightly from the celebratory Cosmo she had allowed herself. For a split second, all was right in the crazy lives of Manhattan's elite.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

Percy was convinced he was in absolute hell. Nothing could get worse than this. He'd rather be at home with his stepdad than take one more step in this perfect, disgusting high school.

He had tried to convince himself it wouldn't be that bad. He was going with Calypso, who he didn't mind. They had great sex, at least.

He had never felt more out of place than how he felt in Manhattan High School. Everything was so… clean, which was a word Percy would not have chosen to describe himself. It was all white, with floor-to-ceiling windows encircling the building. The chairs were white, the tablets or screens or whatever were white. The people were white. Not really, but they were so boring they might as well have been paper. The minute he stepped in that school he had been hyperaware of everything that might have been wrong with him. His hair that never stayed flat, his shirt that slightly reeked of cigarettes even though it had been washed three times before he wore it here.

He almost turned the opportunity down, but his mom had been so happy for him, and he couldn't say no to her. No matter what their lives were like, his mom had always been the best person in his life.

He was sitting in math class, behind that pretty blonde. Annabeth. At least, he was about ninety percent positive that was her name. He had tried to get her attention a couple times, but she had acted like she was too good for him. Which, she was. He had seen how the other kids acted around her. Even her friends seemed wary, like one wrong move and their social standing could come crashing down. Gods, this school was so horrible.

"We will be doing a math exploration today, like we will do at the start of every new unit this year." The teacher – he wasn't listening when she said her name – droned on. "You'll be doing it in partners, who you will get to pick." The class stayed quiet, which surprised Percy. At his old high school, everybody would've started talking, grabbing a friend.

"Please open Unit Two in your textbooks, and begin with the first assignment after you find a partner." Percy was about to turn to some kid on his left who seemed harmless, when Annabeth whirled around in her chair.

"Be my partner." She demanded. Instantly his guard went up.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked, feeling the glowering eyes of her boyfriend from the chair next to her.

"I said, be my partner." She repeated, like he was dumb.

"Why?"

"Because we need partners for the assignment, stupid." She rolled her eyes, and twirled a blonde curl in one hand.

"Why me, though?" He asked, staring into her eyes. He hoped he was coming across as confident. Every bone in his body screamed run when he looked in her grey irises.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Because, Percy Jackson. I think we could have a good time together."

He smirked. "Agreed. Should we start?" A corner of her mouth went up, and she nodded, swiveling her chair around to face him. It seemed effortless, and Percy was about to ask how she had done that, but then he realized it was the computer in her head. He kept forgetting his was there.

The math project was a bore, but Annabeth was not. She was intelligent, quick witted, everything Percy was not. He balanced her out though, with humor and light chatter. They worked well together, and Percy found himself almost sad when the bell rang.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Annabeth said, swinging her black tote bag over her shoulder. The thing probably cost more than his monthly rent.

"Yeah, see you." Percy said, grabbing his black backpack. He watched as she laced her fingers in the kid he had figured out was Luke's hand, and she dragged him along, almost possessively. He shook his head. That girl was trouble.

-0-

Percy was bored out of his mind. His ADHD had set in a long time ago, and time seemed to be passing slower than usual today.

He kicked a rock, then winced when a homeless man started yelling at him. Gods, this day couldn't get any worse. As he continued his walk home – unfortunately the hover that had brought him this far didn't extend it's courtesy into the Projects – his mind wandered to the blonde. She had been in three of his classes, history, math and chemistry, and she was the one person in that school who hadn't reminded him of paper. She exuded confidence, her honey blonde hair curled in ringlets, her grey eyes so intimidating they almost made Percy want to never say another word to her. But she was different, exotic even. He knew other kids saw it too. The way they parted for her in the hallway, how they always stared a little too long. Even teachers loved her, always calling on her, giving her praise whenever she did anything. Besides, if this year was going to be hell, he could at least have a little fun.

Forty-five minutes later, he clobbered into his apartment, swinging his backpack into the armchair in the living room. "Hey mom, I'm home."

"In here, sweetie." She called from the kitchen. He settled himself into a bar stool seat and snagged a cookie. His mom blue cookies had been his favorite food ever since he could remember. "How was the first day?" She asked, slipping a plate into the dishwasher. After seeing how the Chosen lived, it was like two different worlds. Of course, he knew it had always been like that, but seeing it in person made it real.

"Horrible." Percy said, groaning. "I can't go back."

Sally rolled her eyes, and smiled. Stress lines were obvious, but her eyes had this certain crinkle to them, reminding Percy that she was happy, or at least she had been happy before his dad left them. Percy had been born on the other side. His dad was some huge CEO over there. Maybe he even lived in Liset Tower, but Percy doubted he would ever know. When Percy was two, his dad had basically dumped Sally and him on the other side of the line when his ex-wife came back into his life. From there, their lives were hell. But Percy had his mom, and that was really the best thing he could have asked for.

"Remember it's just a year. Then, you can go to University, and maybe get out of here." His mom said. "That's all I want for you." She said softly, like she was going to cry.

"I know, Mom." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Promise me you'll try this year, Percy." She pleaded.

Percy nodded. He knew the only reason he had gotten into the high school was because of his looks. His grades were below average, way below. The government wanted him in their gene pool. It was an ego booster, but if he didn't get the grades this year he wouldn't be able to get into University, good looks or not. "I'll try." He promised.

He picked up his bag again, then headed out the door after checking if it was okay to go hang out with Leo and Nico. The three of them had been best friends since Elementary School, way back before Percy even quite understood what the Projects and the Chosen were. He shook his head. He would give anything to be that innocent, oblivious kid again.

The streets of the Projects were absolutely disgusting. Cigarettes lay smoking, homeless people sat on the streets shooting up heroine or doing lines of cocaine. It smelled like urine and rotten food. The buildings were a bleak brown brick, nothing like the shimmering glass of the towers on the other side. Sometimes Percy wondered, though, that three hundred years ago this was what all of New York looked like. It made him feel better.

Lost in his thoughts, his feet carried him to the one place he didn't want to be ever again. The gravestone was bleak, a dark gray that after the past year moss had grown up around it. There was a cemetery over here, but most people didn't have the money to bury anybody, so their ashes were burned.

She was so special though, that Percy had raised the money for a gravestone on his own. He swiped his hand over the top uncovering the year's worth of dirt that had built up. He hadn't been here since it happened, but it surprised him her parents hadn't either. Guess even they couldn't stomach the thought that their daughter had died at the small age of 16. The words came into view, loopy and beautiful, etched into the stone.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare

-0-

Nico and Leo were waiting in their usual alleyway. They had mainly picked it because it hadn't reeked of homeless people when they first found it.

"Hey, big shot." Leo said, clapping him on the back when he showed up. "How's life on the other side?"

Percy groaned, giving Nico a fist bump. "Horrible. They are some of the worst people I have ever met. I'd rather hang out with the bums all day."

"Dude, it can't be that bad. The girls must be super hot." Nico said.

"They are, I guess, but it's so fake because of their DNA. Who knows what they would really look like." Percy said. On the other side, families got to pick and choose what DNA they wanted their children to inherit. The richer you were, the more choices you could afford. Whoever was the most beautiful over there, was also the wealthiest.

"True, but still. It can't be horrible." Leo said. He brought out a cigarette. "Smoke?" He asked them. Percy took one gratefully, and lit up. It wasn't something he did often, but he figured today was a good excuse.

"There's a party at the pool today." Nico mentioned. "We should go."

The pool was a huge hole in the ground that judging from history textbooks, they had figured out it had used to be a pool. Before climate change, people could actually go swimming outside. When the Great Heat Wave hit almost two hundred years ago, things changed. People were literally burned to a crisp if they went outside. It had been horrible. The government had scrambled for a way to make the world livable again, and eventually they found a way to control the temperature. Ever since then though, people rarely spent time outside besides getting from one place to the next. The UV light rays the government used to control it were harmful, and could cause serious illnesses. Percy and his friends didn't really listen. They figured they were already in hell anyway.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked. "People around here don't exactly like me anymore." Every time someone was picked to be integrated into life over there, they were shunned over here. It was the curse of death, socially.

"Yeah, who cares? Everybody will be too high on hallucinates or xans to even notice." Nico said.

"True." Leo said. "I say we go. Besides, maybe Cali will be there." At the mention of Calypso's name, Percy winced. Leo had the hugest crush on her, and here was Percy sleeping with the girl four times a week.

"Dude, you've got it bad." Nico laughed, hitting him on the back as they walked down the street.

"Nah, she's just cute." Leo said. "I already have so many ladies, I don't need her."

"Uh, not true." Percy said, as he moved out of the way of a falling stone. The sidewalk they were on looked like it was about to crumble under their feet, but as the three of them started to laugh, Percy realized he didn't care what it was like over here. This would always be his home.

The party was already in full swing once they got there. He figured people had come over right after school. Kids were climbing into the pool, dancing and sweating. Lights flashed, and despite Octavian and Percy's issues, he knew how to throw a good party. Music was blaring, and Percy grabbed a beer from a nearby table.

He found Calypso at a food table, chatting away with somebody he didn't recognize.

"Hey." He said into her ear, but he was almost yelling with how loud it was in there.

"Hey." She said, excusing herself from her conversation. "Wanna get out of here?" She asked, taking a swig of alcohol. Her breath reeked and Percy was pretty sure that wasn't her first drink.

"Nah." He said. Any other day, yes, but he figured it wasn't the most gentleman thing to do to sleep with another girl when he couldn't get a certain blonde out of his mind. Not that Percy was really a gentleman, but he had standards. "Just wondering how you first day went?"

"Horrible." She said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Everybody's stupid and perfect and annoying. How about you?"

"Same." He said, taking a drink of alcohol. Calypso, unlike him, had amazing grades, and she was beautiful. She was most likely their top pick.

They talked for a little while longer, staying on the outskirts of the party. He saw Nico in the corner smoking a cig with a kid from their high school. Leo was in the middle of the dance floor with a couple girls. Pretty soon, Percy was drunk off a couple beers. He didn't know if it was the alcohol, or the tight black tank top Cali was wearing that showed a little too much cleavage, but he had a sudden change of heart. "Your place?" He interrupted whatever she was saying.

Calypso grinned. "Of course. Come on." She took his hand, dragging him out the gates. He could only hope Leo didn't notice.

 **Hey! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, we had a power outage so no wifi. Just to clarify, this is set in 2318, three hundred years from now. Review, let me know what you think, enjoy!**

 **Country Life will be updated soon, I promise, I've just been having a little writer's block lately, but it's not too bad. Also Different Cities will be updated probably this weekend. School is so close to being over – only like ten more days of high school! When summer starts, there will definitely be quicker updates.**

 **-a**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

Energy pulsed in Thalia and Jason's penthouse. Vivid lights flashed, sweaty bodies danced, kissed, bumped, the smell of vomit wafted through the air. Everything a high school party should be, one Piper would be enjoying, but tonight she was not.

She had been late. Not to the party, not to school that morning, but with her period. So here she was, sipping vodka, in a red leather mini skirt and a tight white tank top, trying not to think about the fact that in two months she might not be able to fit in this outfit. Apparently, years ago, alcohol wasn't allowed while pregnant. Now, they had all sorts of things to make sure babies turned out perfect. Right now, she had never been more grateful to be part of this elite society. Alcohol was the only way to deal with this, and it was all she could do not to burst out in tears.

Her friends seemed to be having a good time at least. Annabeth looked like a goddess, with her skin tight LBD and red stilettos. Sometimes she had to pinch herself and remember that she was best friends with Annabeth Chase. When she had first came to MHS after LA, she had been a total and complete loser. Manhattan really was a different world.

Jason was arguing with Thalia in the kitchen about god knows what. The twins were dancing with two girls she didn't recognize. Hazel and Frank were making out in a corner, and Silena and Beckendorf were playing beer pong. This was the only real party they would probably have all year. The others were galas, charity benefits, yacht parties, balls. The thought was depressing, that this was their lives. Everything was so controlled here, so perfect. Piper sometimes yearned for Los Angeles.

A bot floated by and offered her another drink, which she politely declined. Deciding she needed air, she went to her favorite place.

Nobody ever came out onto the terrace. It was way too windy, this high up. Manhattan glittered below her, and from even this distance, she could hear the horns honking, people yelling.

 _Missed call from – Dad._ Her computer pinged in her ear. She dismissed it, making a mental note to call him later. Some people named the computers in their head, but ever since coming here, she couldn't quite get used to the idea that she was basically living with somebody else at all times.

LA was so much easier. LA with its chaotic streets, spread out buildings, diverse lifestyle. She loved Manhattan, and she loved the friends that she had made here, but sometimes she wished she was still back in her Beverly Hills mansion with her dad and his assistant, Jane. They had been asked to move into the Chosen when she was a freshman. Her dad had instantly accepted. Nobody declined, not as far as Piper knew. Being asked to move here was like being asked to be King. It was the greatest honor anybody could have. Her dad loved it. They lived in midHollywood Tower, and he was a huge actor now. They weren't as high up as some people, but they were pretty wealthy. She had adjusted to life in her Tower well enough. It was school that was the hardest.

School in the beginning had been awful. MHS was the most pretentious place she had ever stepped foot in, and even with a uniform on she felt out of place. Almost instantly though, she had met Annabeth in second period. Annabeth had turned her life around. Annabeth with her glowing blonde hair, her bright grey eyes, the intelligence she hid but Piper had the right to know about. It was her confidence, Piper thought, which set her apart from the rest of the school. She was Annabeth Chase, and she knew it. Piper had always admired that about Annabeth. Annabeth had taken her under her wing, showed her the ropes, bought her some clothes for Free Fridays (no uniform day), and pretty soon Piper had found herself dining out at hiLiset Tower and partying on yachts. Jason had been the best thing to come out of all that.

Lost in thoughts, she hadn't heard the door open behind her. She felt strong hands wrap around her waist, resting on her lower stomach. She started to play with his fingers. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey back." Jason said, just as softly. "Whatcha doing out here?"

"Thinking." She said, tilting her head to the side so she could face him. His lips were close and even a year later he still took her breath away.

"Yeah." He pressed his lips to hers, a quick peck. "About what?"

She kissed him, harsh and fast. It was desperate and sloppy, and she was doing everything she could to make sure he didn't press too hard about what she was thinking about. She could never lie to Jason, ever, but she couldn't tell him yet. She hadn't even taken a test.

His hand wound in her hair, hers pressed to his chest, and he pulled her in deeper. He moved his head, sucking a trail down her neck. Piper threw her head back, and gave a whimper. "Jason." He sucked a little harder, and removed his lips with a pop. He went for her lips again, but she pushed him back. "We can't."

"We can't what?" He said, frowning and kissing her jawline. Piper obliged, but settled her hands on his chest again.

"Do this right now. This is your party, you can't just disappear." She reasoned. Jason pulled away.

"I know." He said, tucking a stray brown hair behind her ear. "I wish."

"Me too." She whispered, giving him one last peck. "I'm coming over tomorrow, though. We'll have a little time before my dad's movie premiere."

He smiled. "Yeah, we will." Piper turned in his arms, facing the skyline again. "I'm so glad you got to move here." He whispered into her hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too." Piper said, and meaning it. At least, she meant it because of Jason. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jason murmured. "We should get back in, make sure they're not destroying my house."

Piper laughed. "It's probably too late." She said as she took his hand, leading the way back inside. Her arm bangles slid down to her wrist, their presence calming, reminding her that she was Piper Mclean. If she could rise through the ranks at Manhattan High, then she sure as hell could have a baby.

Jason chuckled. "Probably." He interlaced their fingers, and Piper instantly felt more reassured. Inside was crazy, as always, and they were separated fast, reduced to sending each other longing looks across the room.

"Piper!" Silena called from across the room, hurrying over to her. Her blush colored mini dress clung to her curves and her makeup was flawless. "Where have you been, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry, I just went outside to get some fresh air." Piper said, pulling at the end of her skirt that had bunched up.

"Annabeth's called body shots. You in?" Silena didn't give her much of a choice, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the board. Annabeth and Thalia were already there, giggling drunkenly. A boy she didn't recognize was laying on the table, a shot perched on his tented pants. She didn't blame him really. Two of the hottest girls in school were all over him. He was most likely from the football team, judging by his body and how comfortable he was with this.

Annabeth straddled the boy, licked up his ribcage, grabbed the shot with a brush of her hands, than sucked the lime from his mouth. Her face was flush, glowing and the boy looked in awe of her. It was so funny how much people fell all over Annabeth, like she was the center of their world. She was surprised Luke wasn't around. He was very overprotective of Annabeth, and this would have set him off. They usually snuck off to a bedroom pretty early at parties, but Annabeth was so drunk tonight Piper was pretty sure something had happened.

"You want a turn?" The boy asked, his voice deep.

"Piper, you have too. Just once." Annabeth said, words slurred. "I have a boyfriend, and I did it. Well, maybe I do, maybe I don't. Who knows?" She said, then giggled again.

Yeah, something had definitely happened, but Piper couldn't dwell on it now. She was here to have a good time. One shot wouldn't hurt. With a hand from Thalia, she straddled the football boy.

-0-

Piper regretted the night before so much. Gods, she was stupid. It was a school night, and she had let herself get so wasted, she could barely tell her self-driving car to go home.

A soft knock came on her bedroom door. "Piper, I have to go to work. You really need to get up, or you're going to be very late." Her dad said, voice muffled. Piper groaned and stretched out, trying not to vomit. There were hangover pills she could take, but nothing that would make it go away completely. She was in for a long, long day.

Her uniform had been pressed by a bot already, but she decided to go get some breakfast in her silk pajamas. Her dad was gone, so it was just her in the house. There was a plate of fruit, eggs with toast and a green juice sitting out with a note from her dad.

 _Piper,_

 _We'll have to talk about this behavior. We have a rule; school before social, and you most definitely broke that rule by coming home at 2 AM last night. There will be no Jason's after school today, and Rosette will be there after school today to help you get ready for the premiere, so I will know if you don't go straight home. Tell Jason to pick you up at eight. I'm glad you're safe. I love you._

 _Dad_

Piper groaned. The last thing she needed today was an angry parent, but she deserved it. She was disappointed in herself for last night. There was no reason she should be hungover on the second day of school.

She made it through breakfast without vomiting, which she considered pretty impressive. The hangover pills weren't really working.

She took the long elevator ride down. One hundred floors took a while. The valet was just pulling her Audi out at the scheduled time as she got out. She made sure to set up the self-drive system, and the car revved under her feet.

-0-

School was a bore. She really didn't share Annabeth's love for it. The one class they had just the two of them, Anthropology, Annabeth paid so much attention she thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head. She barely said two words to Piper in the first twenty minutes, but Piper was determined to know what had happened last night.

"Annabeth." She said, poking her on her bare shoulder. It was cold for a September day, and she was wondering how Annabeth wasn't shivering with her black cotton tank top. "Help."

"With what?" She said, swiveling to face her. It was the first time Annabeth had looked at her all class.

"Aha!" Piper said, pointing a finger at her, red nails glittering. "I finally got your attention." She said, grinning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but laughed. "What's up?"

"Want to tell me what happened last night?" Piper asked, a little quieter so the teacher wouldn't interrupt.

Annabeth's eyes darkened, but she didn't turn away. "Luke's just been really clingy lately. He wanted to skip the party altogether last night. Of course, I said no. He's not my only friend. He got angry. Really angry. Said I wasn't being fair, saying I was ignoring him all day. He was already mad about math class."

"What happened in math?" Piper asked, leaning forward.

"Asked Percy Jackson to be my partner instead of him." Annabeth shrugged, like it was no big deal. Piper, on the other hand, almost choked on her own spit.

"You did what?"

"It's not a big deal. Luke is just being sensitive."

"He's a… Project."

"Don't be so shallow." Annabeth snarled. "He's a person." She turned back around, hair hitting Piper in the face.

"Or maybe, you just like him a little too much." Piper said. Sometimes, Annabeth could be a huge brat. She didn't get a response, which most likely meant Annabeth was mad at her. Great.

Piper didn't know what to make of the kids from the Projects. Calypso was nice enough, but Percy seemed… dangerous. A little intimidating. In other words, exactly the kind of guy Annabeth would fall for, and get in trouble with.

She started doodling on her screen, until the teacher asked for an answer to a question. When Piper's intelligent answer was "Uhh." She got sent into the hall. High school was awesome.

 **I'm back! Let me know what you guys think and please review! Also, I just posted a new chapter for Different Cities, so go check it out!**

 **-a**


	5. Chapter 5

Luke

Luke slammed his hand down on his steering wheel, the loud honk echoing in the dark parking garage. He was frustrated, to say the least. For three years, since he had entered high school, the government had recruited him as a spy. He had risen through the ranks, proving himself time and time again. Still, though, The General hadn't let him into the Inner Circle.

He had done everything they asked. Gotten close to all of Manhattan's Elite. He had even gone one step further, and snagged the Annabeth Chase. How much closer could you be to the top? He had fed them information after information. Where every family was going, what they were doing. Luke was still treated like dirt, and he was fed up.

Luke's family had no money. His dad's mailing company had gone bankrupt, and the government was going to send them across the line. They had 'no use for them anymore'. Luke had pleaded with them. His mom was sick. She was in an insane asylum. If they crossed the line, she would have had nowhere to go. Luke would have had to drop out of high school while his dad worked a minimum wage job.

On their last night over here, an idea had surfaced. He had heard whispers of other people doing the same thing. Selling themselves so they could stay over here. So the next morning, when the men came to take his family away, Luke had requested a meeting with whoever was in charge.

They listened. His parents were packed into one Mercedes SUV, and he into another. He was blindfolded and gagged, until an hour later they arrived. Luke didn't see the outside of the building then, and only recently had he been allowed too. Headquarters was in Upstate New York, barely an hour outside Manhattan. It was a cold building, as tall as any of the towers in Manhattan, but none of the glamour. Everything was white. People wore white, walls were white, furniture was white.

Luke was brought into a sterile white room. It resembled an interrogation room, with a table in the room and cameras in every corner. Luke began to regret his request – he was only fourteen – but he steeled his nerves and crossed his arms.

Luke had never seen anybody from the government. It was always an ominous subject, like they were there, but they weren't really human. Nobody knew what went on over here. They were always told it was better that way, but now that Luke had seen it all, he wasn't sure that was true. He had heard stories of who was in charge over here; a big man called The General. He figured they would send some kid to deal with Luke. Surely, they had bigger issues on their hands. Of course, Luke's luck was horrible. His jaw dropped to the floor when The General walked in.

He was a big, burly man who had biceps that had to be genetically engineered. His white suit was crisp and clean, and he was flanked by two robot looking women in matching white dresses and sleek black hair. His eyes were an intimidating electric blue. His hair would have been brown, but it was cut so short you couldn't really tell. Luke's first reaction was to get up and run far, far away from this place.

The General spread his hands. "Luke Castellan." He said with a smile, but Luke wondered if he ever really smiled. It came out more as a grimace. "What brings you here today?"

"I want to-" Luke stopped himself. His words were mumbled, like something was holding him back from talking. He started again, trying to get a grip. He could tell the man – if you could call him that – was trying not to laugh. Anger surged through him, and he found it within himself to speak again. "Tell me what to do to save my family." Luke said, leaning forward on the table and making eye contact with him.

"Interesting." The General said, looking at him as if Luke was just another test subject. "You know, usually it's the parents, that come to me, begging. This… is a new one." He sat down, tapping his hands on the table. Luke was getting angrier by the second, like the mere presence of this guy was making him want to punch a wall.

"I'll do anything." Luke had pleaded.

The General smirked. "Anything?" He spaced out for a second, checking something on his computer. "I'll tell you what. You're on track to go to Manhattan High School next year, right?"

Luke nodded. He knew what he meant. Everyone went there as long as you got the right grades. If you didn't… well, Luke didn't know what happened to those kids. He wasn't sure he wanted too.

"We have an opening there. Our best spy graduated last year."

"A spy?" Luke asked.

"Yes. We like to keep tabs on the people in our community," He spread his hands, as if the whole world was in this very room. "We do so through high school students, and a few people spaced around Manhattan. But high school seems to be a very excellent place to gather information or gossip."

"I'll do it." Luke said, without a moment's hesitation. He had too. What other choice did he have? A part of him wondered _why_ they needed to know things, but he didn't dwell on it long.

The General smiled tried to smile again. "Excellent." He stood up, looking at the woman on the right. "Tell the driver to bring the SUV around." She nodded, and they left the room without a second glance at him. Luke hadn't even noticed the violent shake of his hand.

-0-

His car had gotten him home, Luke not paying attention after he had pressed the 'take me home' button. He lived on the fifteenth floor of Liset Tower. Not the best, but at least it wasn't Pauper. His family had moved when the whole spy thing went down.

Luke threw his school bag down, a bot picking it up not ten seconds later. Their cleaning people hadn't been here for almost a week, so a few dishes were piling up in the sink. Luke didn't even know how to work the high-tech dishwasher, embarrassingly, but he had never really wanted to learn. He figured it might have been a good skill to know right now though, since Annabeth was supposed to be here in ten. She had wanted to drop her bag in her apartment.

He really didn't know what do about Annabeth. They had been going out for almost a year, in which Annabeth had basically used him as her personal sex machine. Not that he minded, but they just didn't have that… connection that everybody talked about when they were with the right person. There were no sparks. On the other hand, she had been his most vital tool with the government.

At first, Luke had felt bad about playing her, but eventually the guilt had faded. Working for The General had changed him. He definitely knew that. He was loyal to them now, and he didn't really know how that made him a feel. Then, there was the Jackson guy, who had looked at Annabeth like… well, in a way Luke had never ever looked at her. When she asked him to be her partner, Luke had been absolutely livid. But, she had apologized, said she was just being nice, and offered to get on her knees today. Of course, Luke had accepted and taken her up on the deal. He didn't know what to think anymore. His whole life was full of I don't knows, and it made his head spin.

He wasn't even sure he wanted to be with her anymore. That was the hardest thing to think about. He barely even remembered what it was like to be single.

"Hey babe." He heard Annabeth call from the living room. She found her way to his bedroom, and leaned against the doorway, sliding a hand up the side, her black tube top sliding up her tanned stomach. Luke swallowed. While she was in Italy, he had cheated on her. He had slept with three or four other girls, but he was pretty sure she had had fun in Monte Carlo. Still, he had yet to find a girl that was as good at sex as Annabeth. She was an absolute goddess in the bedroom.

"Hey." He said, a small smile playing on his lips. "Come here."

She bit her lip, hips moving playfully as she sauntered over. She straddled him, bracing herself on his thighs. Her lips connected with his neck, Luke's brain turning to mush, but something felt off. His previous thoughts were getting to him.

"Hey, hey." He said, pushing her up slightly.

Annabeth just laughed, and attacked his jaw, but Luke had other ideas. Normally, he wouldn't be one to turn her down, but they had things to talk about.

"Annabeth, I'm serious. We need to talk." He said, trying his best to sit up with her on his lap.

She pushed herself up on his chest, rolling her eyes. "Luke, what? I thought this was what you wanted."

"What I wanted?" Luke asked as she rolled off him. "I want to be able to talk to you. We haven't seen each other alone for almost two months. I missed you."

Annabeth nervously chuckled. "Okay… what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. I mean, we can start with the fact that after not seeing each other in forever, you wanted to hang out with your friends at that stupid party. Then, on top of that, you decided to do body shots with Jake."

Annabeth scoffed. "So, what, I can't have fun with my friends anymore? You don't control me, Luke!" She said, standing up off his bed, fists clenched.

"I'm not saying that, Annabeth, you just don't seem to want to be around me anymore. This is the first time we've been alone in a week." He said, running a hand through his air, erection slowly dying with his words.

"Well, maybe I just didn't feel like it." She said, putting her hands on her hips, lips coming up in a snarl that made her look extremely scary. He wondered what kind of social suicide it would be to be on Annabeth's bad side. He decided not to dwell on that, or he would probably get on his hands and knees and beg her to forgive him.

"Then we have problems, Annabeth."

"Yeah, we do." She said, her voice suddenly softer. She sat down on the edge of his bed, twirling a piece of air like she always did when she was nervous. "Look, Luke, I have to tell you something. Or, I mean, we need to talk."

"We are." He pointed out.

She blushed. "Yeah, of course, sorry, I'm just a little…"

"Nervous?" He asked, taking one of her small manicured hands. He didn't exactly know why he was comforting her when he was sure what was coming next.

"Yeah." She breathed, gently taking her hand back. "Luke, I think we need to break up." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah," He said, twirling the sheets in his hand. "I do too."

"You do?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"Yeah. Things haven't been good since long before you left for Italy, and I think it's time to move on."

"Oh, good." She sighed, a sad smile on her face. "I emotionally moved on a long time ago, I just couldn't…"

"Let go?" Luke suggested. He didn't even feel sad, which just made him angry at himself. He had been with this girl a year, and he felt barely anything right now. Maybe it would be different once she left, he didn't know. "Yeah, me too."

She nodded. "Luke." She said, standing up and bringing him with her. She wrapped him in one last hug, squeezing him tight as if she was burning the memory of him into her brain right now. "Thank you. For being my first… everything. Just thank you." She whispered in his ear before pulling back. She gave him a soft, lingering kiss, and with a swipe of her cheek, Annabeth Chase walked out of his apartment, back to the dazzling top floor.

 **Hey! I'm so sorry I have been gone for a couple weeks, my computer broke and I just got it back today. So, I will go back to my normal updating schedule with this story, so the next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

 **Also, this story is most definitely OOC. They live in a completely different world than the real characters, and act accordingly, BUT, as the story progresses, there will be some character development. I'm trying to set it up so that most of them end up in the end pretty similar to their true selves. To touch on the repercussions of the whole Thalia/Rachel thing, nobody knows Thalia killed her. It's a secret, controversy, and will definitely be revealed but when the time is right. There will be consequences for her.**

 **On another note, I graduated high school, and it is officially summer, which means chapters and oneshots and tons of things will be coming very soon. I am working on Ch. 13 of Country Life, and that will hopefully be up either tonight or tomorrow. I also have a oneshot in the works, and maybe a couple other ideas.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, ENJOY!**

 **-a**


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia

Thalia was an absolute, utter mess. She knew it, her family knew it, Nico knew it. A walking disaster, is what she would call herself.

At least it was Free Friday. Thalia didn't know if she could take any more of the preppy plaid skirts and blazers. On Friday's, she jumped at the chance to wear all black.

She strutted down the usual back alley she took to the Projects. It took an extra thirty minutes, but if she wasn't seen, it was totally worth it. She slipped her hand into her bag, and brought out her hallucinants, popping a couple pills. Instantly, she felt better, as if she was seeing the world through rose-colored glasses.

Thalia had first crossed the line when she was a desperate, blabbering drug addict who couldn't get a fix over here. Stumbling into the first bum she found, she had traded him a diamond earring for her first bottle of hallucinants. Every once in a while, the drug wasn't that bad, but Thalia had been taking them everyday for the past four months. She knew how to act normal on them now, and that scared her more than anything, but she couldn't stop.

She had met Nico at a party she had fallen across one time after she had met her dealer over here. He was cute, in a goth sort of the way. Exactly the type of person her parents would hate to see her around, which made him all the more perfect. It had started with sex and drugs, basically anywhere. His own dad was barely ever around, and even though his apartment smelled like a combination of boy, cigarettes, and dirty dishes from a week ago, all Thalia had to do was pop a few pills and she was good to go. Nico had encouraged the drug use in the beginning, but lately it had become a point of tension between them. She had started to avoid doing them around him.

What scared Thalia even more were the feelings she was having. Sure, he went down on her better than any guy she had ever been with, but lately that wasn't all she was feeling. She had started to care, started to want to just hang out with him. She had let herself stay the night a week ago, and had woken up to his arm wrapped securely around her waist. What was worse, though, is that she liked it.

Thalia kept telling herself that no, she couldn't be falling for Nico because she was her and he was him and they didn't belong in the same world and they never would, but here she was, knocking on his door, nervous to see him because she didn't know how to _act_ around him anymore.

"Hey." He greeted with a grim smile. He looked a little out of it, but she figured it was from a night of partying over here. Her friends from MHS didn't know what a real party was.

"Hey." She said, pushing the door shut, and latching her lips onto his. They never really were ones for talking.

-0-

Thalia caught her breath as Nico rolled off her. They usually stayed separate, bodies lying on opposite sides of the bed after they did that, but tonight they let their pinkies link, then their thumbs, then their whole hands were laced together.

"Thalia," Nico started, rolling over to face her. "We need to talk."

She laughed nervously, tucking a black lock behind her ear. "Okay, what's up?" She asked, even though she already knew what was up.

"I can't…" He gestured towards her and his dingy little room. "I can't do this anymore."

Thalia sat up, and pulled on her bra and shirt. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." He said, eyes slightly demanding as he sat up to join her. She stood up, pulling on her panties.

"Actually, Nico, I don't." She said, her words coming out harsher than she had meant them too.

"Don't bullshit me." He snapped, slipping back into his jeans and standing up to face her.

Thalia laughed, but it was cold and mean and conveyed nothing that she actually wanted to tell Nico. "Bullshit you? Nico this whole… thing is bullshit! I shouldn't even be over here, let alone fucking somebody from the _Projects._ " She sneered, and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes before it turned to anger.

"So I'm too low for you? That's it? We're not just fucking Thalia, and you know it." They were nose to nose now, fists balled.

"I think you have the wrong idea, Nico." She said, voice eerily calm. "I want absolutely nothing to do with you. You were just a gateway to the drugs." She flipped the pill bottle over in her hand. "And now, I can leave. I'll see you around." Thalia flipped her hair, and sauntered out the door, tears already starting to stream down her face.

She wasn't sure why she did that. Maybe she was scared, maybe she knew she was so fucked up that she couldn't possibly be in a relationship right now. She was scared of what people would think, scared of what would happen if she got caught. If they made their relationship real, the possibility of getting caught would be looming over their heads every second of every day. Thalia stumbled along the crumbling roads, avoiding the multiple catcalls she received as she walked down Main Street.

Her vision turned fuzzy, tears mixed with hallucinants. She wildly clawed through her purse, looking for any pill that might have fallen out, the ten pills she had left already coursing through her body. She knew this was a mistake, that if her parents were home she would get an absolute beating, but she couldn't find a single bone in her body that cared. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nico was gone, her parents were in some sort of fake marriage, Jason and her weren't getting along, and she had – no. She had promised herself that she would never think about that night again. She lost her footing on a loose stone, falling to the ground. Vaguely aware of the bum laughing at her, she got up and kept crawling her way across the line.

-0-

"Thalia!" Her mom called from their living room – correction the living room that was about as big as Nico's whole apartment. Her house was all silver, glittering diamond lamps, huge white couches, a bright chandelier.

 _Shit._ They could not be home right now. Thalia, though barely mentally there, still knew they couldn't see her like this. They'd ship her off to rehab in ten seconds flat, and that was not going to happen. "Um," She said, desperately scrambling for an excuse. "I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll come out." She could easily sneak into her room without passing her mother, and she took her mom's non- existent response as an okay.

It took everything in Thalia not to break into tears the moment she saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, her makeup was stained from all the tears. Her hair was in knots and her dress had some weird stain on it and she wasn't sure how it got there. She slipped into the shower, trying to rub the drugs out of her system, but it was a hopeless cause. She would just have to hope that her appearance would be enough to fool her parents.

Thalia avoided them for as long as she could, taking an extra fifteen minutes after she was dressed in her silk pajamas to try and calm down. Eventually, though, she knew they would come looking for her and they couldn't see her room like this or she would be grounded. Her and Jason's rooms were supposed to be impeccably clean, and they had no excuse for them not to be. Bots and cleaning people were constantly around, but Thalia had paid the people and programmed the bots to not come into her room. She couldn't have them finding her condoms or birth control or pills or basically anything she wasn't supposed to have.

Her mother sat in her favorite arm chair, even though Thalia didn't see the difference between the two matching white ones in the living room. She looked regal and beautiful, silky black hair to her waist, a gold dress shimmering on her, clinging to her body that would make any girl jealous.

"Mother." Thalia greeted, but she barely looked up from the screen she was reading on.

"Sit." She gestured towards their left couch, the one closest to her. Thalia's mind went crazy, drawing up every possible thing she could be in trouble for right now. There were so many of them, Thalia was surprised her brain didn't explode. "Have a good day at school?" Her mother asked, voice smooth and silky. She set the screen down and picked up the martini a bot had just dropped off.

"Um, fine, I guess." Thalia shrugged, accepting the martini the bot passed to her.

"Good." She said with a smile. "I wanted to let you know you have a dress fitting tomorrow, at noon, with Annabeth and the rest of the girls. I was thinking we could go for lunch after. I haven't had much time to spend with my daughter lately."

"A dress fitting for what?" Thalia asked, ignoring the lunch comment. Her mom couldn't give two fucks about spending time with Thalia, and if she did really feel bad it was her own fault.

Her mom laughed, a breathy, how silly of Thalia laugh. "The Autumn Ball, sweetheart. Don't tell me you forgot about the biggest party of the season." Thalia had forgotten, but she didn't let her mother know that. The Autumn Ball was something she usually loved, but this year was just so, so different. It always happened in October, to celebrate the beginning of the start of a new school year, change of the seasons, whatever. Annabeth's family always sponsored it, renting out the biggest and best venue at the Elysian Ballroom.

"Oh, of course." Thalia responded, ignoring the pounding headache that had started to pop up behind her temples.

"I was thinking red." Her mom said, grabbing the screen again and tapping some things on the screen. "Like this." She showed Thalia the dress, a deep red gown, with skinny straps and a cowl neck. It was gorgeous, and definitely something Thalia would have worn a few months ago.

"I want black." Thalia responded stubbornly, crossing her arms.

Her mother just sighed, like she was expecting this. "We'll talk. Dinner's in an hour." Her mom went back to her book, Thalia taking that as her cue to leave.


End file.
